


Collection of abandoned work

by GeoToni



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, One Shot Collection, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: So this is a collection of work I've done for this fandom.These ideas I've kept for a while but as its either gone south or I just don't practically have any interest in them any longer I've no real need to keep them.But as I liked & enjoyed writing them (and I really hate deleting ideas that I did enjoy) I'm sharing them here with you guys.I've selected Mature for the rating but there may be stuff on here which might be higher or lower. (I'll comment on each post if it's graphic)Also there will no doubt be grammar errors/misspelled words in here, apologies but as this work is kinda discarded I'm not that fussed.Anyways, I hope you enjoy my ramblings.





	1. "Nightmare" (Mature rating)

**Author's Note:**

> "Nightmare" is from what would've been from the sequel to When World's Collide, but as that idea didn't really go anywhere I scrapped it but kept this little bit as I enjoyed the idea of the dream sequence.  
> I wrote this in Oct/Nov last year.

The cold dank surroundings of the ocean made his body feel numb and soulless. He could hardly see through the mucky deep of the sea, yet seemed to know his whereabouts. Meters below the surface his lungs felt like bricks were crushing them, being suffocated so far down yet still able to breathe to a degree. He should be dead, why was it then he was still able to survive.

Being surrounded around the plantations which swayed through the waves of the sea Jack was stationed center of it all. From the ocean’s floor up to the surface and in the middle of a forest of sea grass, seaweed along with other dark and depressing plants hovering over him. They all seemed to close in on him, surrounding him ready to attack like the Kraken but with a thousand more tentacles.

As Jack tried to swim away the tentacles of the plants surged upon him, tying and trying to pull him down further into the depths. Jack struggled against them but was failing. The bounds became tighter wrapping around his arms, legs, torso and neck. Jack was losing the fight, loosing focus along with the ability to breathe.

He was going to die.

“Jack!” A muffled voice called out to him from all over. Jack couldn’t pin point where exactly as he was being attacked.

“… Jack…!” The voice called out once more but nearer. Jack tried his best to fight back, to find this voice. It must be there to help him to save him.

“… Jack…! Jack… You need to wake up!” The voice cried out to him. “You need to…

**~~W~~** A ** _K_** e **UP** ~~!!!~~ ”

“AAAGGHH!” Jack cried as he sat bolt right up in his bed tangled up in bed sheets. As he struggled to free himself, he fell awkwardly from the bed and landed hard on the floor with a thud.

“Jesus Christ…” Jack swore rubbing his elbow which collided with the bedside table. It was dark in the bedroom but Jack could just make out where the bedside lamp was and switched it on.

Light filled the room. It was empty all except him. Jack breathed out a sigh of relief, “another fucking dream.” Jack swore under his breath.

His neck felt sore as Jack felt around it, no doubt due to the scream. God his neighbors must be loving him at the moment. This had been the third one this week. He gently checked around his neck alongside his arms and legs. Even rolling up the legs of his pajama bottoms and t-shirt to see if he’d gained any injuries. He hadn’t. Breathing out a sigh of relief Jack felt better but still it felt so real.

It was unsettling.

Rubbing his eyes Jack reached back to the table and grabbed his mobile phone. 3:29am it read on the screen. Jack sighed once again.

Jack’s bedroom door swung open and like a bat out of hell Sam flew into the room landing on top of the bed looking around puzzled until he glanced down over the edge of the bed.

He gave Jack a concerned look.

“Hey buddy, I’m ok just a weird dream.” Jack said unravelling himself from the sheets and duvet while trying to stand up. He managed just about as he dumped the bundle of bedding back onto the bed and sat down next to Sam. Sam immediately climbed onto to lap still giving him a concerned look.

Jack placed one of his hands under Sam’s eyeball and gently fussed him under his chin, or at least what could be his chin (Jack was still unsure of all of his being). Sam started to purr while is eye closed slightly but Jack knew he was still keeping a watchful eye.

“Sam I am ok I promise; besides I’ve got you looking out for me.” Sam didn’t look impressed even with the purring. “Hey I’ll make you a promise, if things get serious, I’ve give Kati a ring, ok buddy?”

At this Sam seemed content.

“Come on then, lets get a bit more sleep alright?” Jack said. Sam nodded and leapt from his lap towards his pillows. Jack sorted out the duvet and climbed back into bed leaning over switching off the lamp. The room filled with darkness once more.

As Sam settled down Jack wrapped his arm around him but his mind went back to that dream. Thinking back to it he was certain the voice calling out to him was Chase. It reminded him of his videos for the game Stories Untold, but the last bit… The screaming…

That was Anti.

There was only one problem thought, Jack was certain Anti was dead.

At least he was before now.


	2. Jackieboy in NYC (Teens & up/Mature rating)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackieboy in NYC... Again another chapter I saved from the "would be" sequel to WWC.   
> The female character was going to be either a journalist or photographer, someone who works in the media anyways. (as Sean loves Spider-man so much, thought JBM could have a female counterpart like MJ)   
> I (might) write something to continue this idea later on but atm here's just the idea.  
> Written in Oct/Nov time.

Standing on the tallest building in New York City, Jackieboy Man surveyed the city below. With its bustling streets, bright lights and the never-ending movement Jackieboy found the city mesmerizing. Not only had he been to NYC a few times, he’d also visited Washington, Miami, New Orleans, Portland and many other cities across the US of A.

This is what he did when he got restless. Jackieboy was a crime fighter, a crusader for justice and being the Fed’s spy wasn’t as glamorous as he hoped it would be.

At first it was exciting, snooping around finding out information and not getting caught of course but that soon got dull and boring. In the end he felt like a paperboy, a very well exclusive paperboy, but one none the less. It was depriving.

He was a crime fighter. A Vigilante! A super hero. But it seemed the Feds didn’t get that. So now during breaks of his missions he would travel across the world. He did also go and visit Jack, not that he was aware of Jackieboy visiting him. Sam did spot him once and gave him a cheerful wave of one of his optic nerves but Jackieboy didn’t stick around for Jack to see him. Not with Schneep having that major strop a few weeks back about keeping their distance. Jackieboy decided to lay off of those visits, for the time being at least.

So today here he was in NYC watching the streets below waiting to be a hero for a person in need.

Soon enough down an alleyway nearby I heard the cries of a woman in need.

His focused zoomed upon the scene below. A woman: Blonde, petite and beautiful was being chased by some low life thugs. That was not going to go down in his books. Jackieboy swiftly leapt from the rooftop and dived down towards the scene. He flew motionless, landing upon rooftops by the ally seeing the scene in closer detail.

The blonde was very good looking. Long flowing blonde hair, her physique was hourglass shaped and her legs were extremely enticing. She wore a short skirt, sweater and jacket. Her high heels clicked rapidly against the concrete floor. In any other circumstance Jackieboy would’ve enjoyed watching her, if she wasn’t being chanced by four ugly mother-fucking thugs.

She turned the corner hard and immediately ran into a dead end. A barbed wired fence at least 8 ft tall blocked her path and the fuckers were right behind her.

Just as she turned one of her heels broke and she fell awkwardly crying out in fear and shock. The thugs laughed as they neared closer towards. The woman cried out for help.

This was Jackieboy’s moment.

Leaping from his viewpoint Jackieboy landed in a perfect ‘superhero landing’ between his damsel in distress and his current villains.

The four thugs stopped in their tracks as Jackieboy stood up ready to defend the woman.

“What the…” One of the thugs began… “Who the fuck are you?!”

Jackieboy stood tall and proud and he spoke clearly “Why I am Jackieboy Man, and you lot will cease in your attack on this beautiful innocent.”

All four of them burst into laughter.

Jackieboy glared at them all, how could they laugh at him.

“Who the fuck you think you are, some cheap Deadpool knock off?”

The other three laughed.

“Oh that is it… This is your last warning arseholes. You back off or you will suffer severely.”

The arsehole insulting Jackieboy took out a flip knife and aimed it at him. “Move you fucking freak!”

Jackieboy grinned, “Why what a great idea…” Jackieboy swiftly moved towards the man, grabbing the knife from his hand as he bent the perp’s hand back. The bones snapped loudly but his scream was twice as loud.

He could’ve given Jack a run for his money.

“You fucking bastard!” another one shouted, pulled out a gun aiming it at him. Then fired.

Everything went in slow motion, but Jackieboy was quick as he pulled out a shuriken tossing it right at the gun man. It sliced through his hand before he could pull the trigger. Jackieboy threw more shurikens at such a speed he embedded the man into the wall pinning him in place.

The third idiot/thug grabbed a long pipe from the floor and charged at him. Retrieving his Samurai sword Jackieboy took three swings against his attacker, one to un arm him, the second to knock him down on his arse and the final one to pin him down in place.

“Alright you scum, I hope you’ve-” Jackieboy glared down at him.

“LOOK OUT!” The woman screamed.

Jackieboy’s head raised up like a meerkat towards her, “what?”

Suddenly something hard hit Jackieboy over the head. “Oh crap…” he dropped his sword and fell flat on the ground.

The one which knocked him down stood leaning over him as the other stumbled back on his feet grabbing the sword and forced the point of it into Jackieboy’s throat. Jackieboy’s eyes widened at the sudden turn of events.

“Alright you freak, you’re going to pay for what you’ve done tonight.”

Before Jackieboy could say or do anything, the woman’s voice filled the space.

“Get away from him!”

The two thugs and Jackieboy turned to see her standing right before them holding something in her hand. Her finger hit a trigger and a spray of some liquid shot out into the thugs’ eyes. They both screamed out in pain as Jackieboy watched the woman rummage through her bag, pulled out a taser gun and electrocuted the nearest one to her.

The other one got a very impressive kick right in the balls.

Jackieboy was impressed.

She turned back down to him glaring at him, “hey, you going to get up and help me?” She desperately said.

“Ah yeah, sorry.” Jackieboy got up swiftly and immediately got to work. Managing to apprehend both the last two thugs, knocking them both out and leaving them on the ground unconscious.

“Wow… you do work pretty quickly.” The girl spoke in her very evident New York accent. “Not bad…”

Jackieboy turned back to her, “Not bad? Excuse me but who just saved you?”

She raised her eyebrows, Jackie noticed her blue eyes. They were pretty, sharp and intensive. “I could say the same for you.” She spoke confidently.

Jackieboy was taken aback but was rather taken by her. She had spite and definitely knew how to take care of herself, with assistance.

Walking up to her he grinned and said, “fair point.” He kept grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She too started to smirk, “so then my hero what do I call you?”

“My hero is pretty nice.” She snorted a laugh. “Ok, fine. The name’s Jackieboy Man and what do I call you?”

The blonde sauntered up to him, she was a little shorter than he was probably due to the broken heal making her slightly wonky but still she had an air to her. “Amanda Robinson,” she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pleasantly said “and how can I ever repay you for saving my life Jackieboy Man?”

“Well I-” Jackieboy was stopped mid-sentence as her lips moved upon his own. His eyes widened but soon enough closed as he melted into the kiss. His hands gently moved around her waist. It was short but was well worth it.

“Is that a good enough thank you?” Amanda spoke softly.

“Oh, yeah…” Jackieboy opened up his eyes. She was still close to him and smiling happily at him. “Well, I suppose I should escort you home.”

“Wow, a hero and a gentleman… Or are you just interested in finding out where I live?” Amanda asked.

“You always this cynical?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed, it was sweet and natural. “Only with charming foreign masked hero’s who came to the aid of helpless damsels’ like myself.”

Jackieboy grinned, taking her more into his arms. “So… Can I know your address or not?”

Amanda smirked, “Brooklyn View, apartment number 41L. Would you like directions?”

Within seconds Jackieboy swept her up into his arms making her gasp in amused surprised. “Hold on tight.”

Amanda did as she squealed out while Jackieboy leapt out into the air into the New York skyline.


	3. A Deadly game of Dead By Daylight (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade Barnes (aka Lordminion777) plays a game of DBD with friends when something terrible happens...
> 
> This was yet another idea for a sequel of WWC but like the rest of them never just happened. I think (if memory is correct) Jack's friends (Bob, Mark, Ethan, Felix *possible others too* and Wade) get kidnapped through playing horror games and Jack has to go and save them.   
> Also as I LOVE Dead By Daylight, I had to write something based on the game.   
> *Also, I know the guys use Discord but at the time I wrote this I'd not heard of Discord so Skype was chosen instead.
> 
> (written Oct last year)

 

“Hey Molly,” Wade Barnes called out to his wife from outside his office in their home in Cincinnati, Ohio. “You up for another game of Dead by Daylight tonight?”

“Not today, me and the girls are going to be doing a live stream in a bit.” Molly shouted back from the kitchen, “You’ll have to survive JP’s wrath without me.”

At that Wade chuckled. “Fine, well goodbye forever my love. For my remains will be eaten by some hideous spider monster.”

“Or JP could just chop you up with a chainsaw” Molly proudly called back.

“Thank you so much for the support.”

“Love you too!” Molly finished.

Wade chuckled to himself again as he entered his studio closing the door behind and headed to his studio set up. As he prepared to set everything up: mic, camera and the game his Skype pinged to life. His friends JP, Gar, Patrick and surprisingly Mark too was online.

Wade quickly clicked on Mark’s name, “Hey Marky you good?” Wade spoke into his mic.

“Oh, hey Wadey!” Mark’s cheery voice spoke through his headphones. “What ya doing?”

“Well me along with Gar, Patrick and JP are going to play some dead by daylight. Wanna join?”

Mark took his time to answer, “I'm not sure…” Mark’s low yet sarcastic tone was evident. “Are you going to be the killer?”

“Nope, JP is.”

“Oh well in that case I’m in!” Mark said cheerfully.

Wade shook his head and rolled his eyes hearing Mark laugh on the other end.

“Alright, let me get the others up and JP can invite you too.”

“Ok, just give me time to load up the game… Ah Chica, no!” Wade could hear him and Chica have one of their odd altercations. Leaving him to it Wade set up the others onto Skype.

“Wade! Are you ready to die!” JP cried out.

“Yeah cause you’re such an incredible killer…” Gar sarcastically spoke up.

Patrick just laughed.

“I am an exceptional killer, you will all find out soon enough.”

Wade laughed, “You are JP but how would you like to have another victim.”

“Ah is Molly joining us.”

“Nope she’s busy but Mark’s willing to put up with you trying to kill him.”

“AH COOL!” JP cheerfully cried out. “I’ll add him, his username is still BumBum right?”

“Yes it is.”

“Cool…” JP went quite but Wade could hear the rush of tapping keys. This gave Wade time to finish and double check his set up. All was good and the game was loaded ready for JP’s invite.

It soon came and he found himself in a lobby with Gar, Patrick and Mark.  

“Alright then guys are we going to do introductions?” Patrick asked.

On Mark’s call Chica happily barked.

Wade and the others laughed, “sounds like Mark’s done his.” Wade joked.

“Chica shush!” Mark’s high-pitched voice rang through clearly, Chica seemed to quiet as Mark said “That was not my introduction even if it was well timed.” Wade couldn’t help but laughed.

Introductions out of the way everyone was loaded into JP’s lobby then into the game. Haddonfield: Lampkin Lane.

There were a few groans from Mark and Gar.

“Come on guys, this one isn’t so bad.” Wade said as his character spawned inside one of the houses. He had selected an offering to spawn as far away from the killer, which turned out to be the first floor of one of the houses. Luckily enough he was also near a generator. Carefully he moved through the top floor of the house, found the generator and immediately got to work with the assistance of his toolbox.

While Mark and Gar complained.

“Where the fuck are all the goddamn generators on this fucking map!” Mark complained.

“There are generators…” JP stated. “Ah, who’s this?!”

“AAGH! NO JP!!!! Fuck OFF!” Patrick shouted.

“Come on Patrick, I’ve got a nice hook for you!”

“No! No hooks! Leave me alone!”

“What killer are you?” Wade casually asked as he got another perfect skill check as someone else working on a generator failed theirs.

“Ah shit… SHIT NO!” Gar shouted as another generator blew up.

“I’m Myers.” JP stated, “Damn it Patrick stop slamming pallets on me.”

“No!” Patrick shouted, “I want to live! AAAGGHH!” JP laughed hysterically, “You didn’t fall for my trap!”

JP while still laughing said, “But you fell for mine and of look we’re right by a hook.”

From the first-floor window Wade could see Patrick get hooked. He was almost done with his generator and would quickly go off and save him.

Until lag started freaking out on his game. Making him fail his final skill check.

“Oh Come ON! Bloody computer is lagging!” Wade groaned as he failed yet again another skill check.

And again.

Then again.

“For Fuck’s shake!”

Mark started laughing “How bad is it?”

“Wade you sure you’re not just crap at generators?” Patrick said while his character grew closer to Wade.

Wade could hear the heartbeat and the Halloween music start playing. The sounds were still working fine but his computer screen was jumping and lagging all over the place.

“Jesus Christ Wade, you’re all over the place?!” PJ laughed.

“The lag on this is fucking awful.” Wade said watching his character act as if it was having a serious epileptic fit.

PJ couldn’t stop laughing, “I’ve never seen anything like this. Guys you need to come see Wade freak the fuck out!”

“I would but YOU HOOKED ME!!!” Patrick shouted.

“Where are you guys?” Gar said as a generator was done on the map.

“Inside Myer’s house, top floor.” JP managed to get out through the laughter.

“It’s Not Funny!” Wade exclaimed, he was trying to do anything possible to sort out his issue but it just kept on getting worse.

“Hang on, I’m a coming.” Mark laughed, “Oh Jesus!” He burst out laughing.

“Guys which one is Myer’s house?” Gar called out.

“Seriously no one is going to come and rescue me!” Patrick cried, “Well don’t bother, I’m dead!”

“Well good for you!” Wade added, “My game is going insane! It’s lagging and great… Now it’s glitching all over the damn place!”

Mark suddenly stopped laughing, “glitching…?” He inquired cautiously.

“Yeah it’s-Fucking HELL!” Wade cried out.

Suddenly the game ended for everyone and on Mark’s screen it declared the game got disconnected.

There was also no sound from anyone else. Through skype or the game. Everything was gone.

Mark sitting at his computer desk in his studio stared at the screen. But then some life came from Wade’s call through Skype. There was endless static through Mark’s headphones.

Mark clicked on video chat on Wade’s name. It opened up and Mark did his best not to scream.

Wade’s studio was a wreck and there was a figure glitching over someone’s lifeless body. Wade was on the ground not moving.

Then the figure turned around and stared directly at Mark.

Mark ran out of the studio as fast as he possibly could. Pulling out his cell phone and dialing Jack’s number.

He answered before the first ring even finished.

“Hey Mar-”

“Anti-Anti’s alive! I’ve seen him!” He attacked Wade-The same way you were attacked!”

“-Mark slow down!” Jack cried out. “What’s about Anti and Wade, what’s happened to Wade?”

“We’re were playing dead by daylight when all of a sudden his character goes out of control! At first it’s all just lag that’s what Wade thinks but then he says the game started glitching then nothing. We lost all connection. I managed somehow to get through on Skype and that’s when I saw him. Anti hovering over Wade!”

Jack’s heart skipped a beat as his mind went back to how Anti had tried to kill him previous times before. In the warehouse where they had all been held hostage, the military truck, then at the construction site. The fear of what Anti had done attacking him sent a gut-wrenching feeling through him.

“Oh God…” Jack tried to keep it together. “Mark are you sure…?” Jack knew Mark wouldn’t lie about this not to him but he still had to ask.

“Yeah… I am. Jack, why would Anti go after Wade?”

“I dunno. Oh God Molly, is she ok?”

Mark’s voice began to break, “I dunno… I… Anti turned and looked at me. Glared at me.”

Jack had a lump in his throat. A thick clump which seemed to be cutting off all air to his lungs. He had to sit. He felt his heart racing a million times over as his mind raced all thoughts through his head at once while at the same time everything went into slow motion.

Shit he was having a panic attack.

Sliding down the counters Jack landed on the floor trying to catch his breath, to concentrate on his breathing.

“Jack… Sean?”

“I’m still here.” Jack managed to get out. “What else did Anti do, did he threaten you?” 

“Yes-no, I dunno. He just stared at me and I ran out of the studio as fast as I could. Jack what do we do?!” Mark was panicking.

Jack tried to think. There had to be something they could do. Jack immediately got back onto his feet and rushed back into his studio. Sam instantly woke up like a Meerkat on the lookout for danger.

“Mark, are you still online?” Jack asked closing down YouTube and opening up Skype.

“Are you honestly asking me to go back in there?” Mark’s voice cracked at the last part. It was obvious he was unnerved. Scared even.

“I need to know if it was Anti or not Mark, if it is and if he’s still hovering for some insane reason then maybe I can talk some scene into him?” Jack said unsure on if he could do what he was suggesting. As mad as it sounded Anti was him and the last moments, he had with him, Anti saved his life.

So why the fuck was he attacking one of his friends…

“Mark please, I’d not ask you if I didn’t think this was important.”

“Okay! Just promise me if anything happens to-”

“-Nothing will happen to you.” Jack blurted out but he knew there was nothing he could do if something did happen. It was just the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“Ok Jack, I’m going back in…” Mark stated. There was a pause but Jack could hear Mark’s breathing. He was scared and Jack felt like shit putting him through this.

“Well, good news I’m still here and everything is still working. Bad news, Wade’s connection is gone.”

Jesus Jack thought, if Anti hurt Wade in any way… No he couldn’t think like that. Wade would be ok.

He hoped so at least.

“Ok Jack what is your plan?” Mark asked cautiously.

Jack took a deep breath, “Get back onto Skype and send me the video footage of the game play.”

“Ok.” Give me a few…” Jack heard Mark tap a few keys and it didn’t take long for Mark to appear on Jack’s screen along with an attachment. A video.

Jack immediately clicked on it to open and started playing it. Jack studied it carefully but took closer noticed when Wade mentioned the glitching. Jack watched the game crash and Mark getting back onto Skype.

Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of Wade. He was lying unconscious on the floor of his studio with someone standing over him. The person, male, glitched as he turned around facing the camera. Jack felt as if he was back in his dream, being drowned and crushed. His hand immediately went to the side of his neck, he still had a small scar on the side where he was cut with the scalpel.

Suddenly the video stopped. Crashed as his computer screen started to glitch. But it wasn’t his computer glitching, it was Mark’s.

“J-Jack!” Mark gasped.

“Mark! Get out of there!” Jack shouted at him through the screen. Jack watched as he immediately flew from his chair towards his studio door but it slammed shut. Mark tried at the handle but it was jammed.

“No… No, no, no, no, no!” Jack watched helplessly as Mark screamed while his screen died.

“NO!” Jack punched every button on his keyboard trying to get it working again. Jack’s screen flickered back to life as he saw Mark laid up in a corner unconscious.

With someone standing over him.


	4. No Strings On Me (Mature/Graphic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an actual sequel I was writing and gotten a few ideas for (as well as three chapters) done but alas my muse went "eugh, don't think so" so it was forgotten.  
> But I do still kinda like the idea for the beginning of it anyways with Connor's return in the prologue, which I enjoyed writing A LOT. Then having it based around Christmas time (I was writing this in December last year) was fun too.  
> The beginning ideas of this I loved but coming to the middle ideas to the end... I'm still very unsure of it. I might do something with this but who knows. 
> 
> This is the three chapters I wrote... I've kept it all in this single chapter as it's easier.

Prologue:

Dark clouds loomed over the ship as the waves smashed and collided against it sending the rescue vessel all over. They had not toppled over but they had come close a few times. The crew of the ship, a small bunch of old fishermen and scavengers scurried along the deck like terrified rats doing their best to keep them afloat and on course.

Connor meanwhile was inside the helm watching them while feeling the daggers of the Captain who was at the wheel.

He could easily tell by the posture and the overall atmosphere in the small compartment he wanted to kill Conner as soon as the opportunity arose.

Not that he would have the guts to do so. The first time Connor met Capt. Wright he knew he was a greedy old bastard and in his world money was always more important than any laws, well-being or care for his crew. But being in this current position and only being paid 30% of what he’d asked Connor for…

Connor was going to be fine. But if the Captain didn’t change his mood soon the 70% remaining to him would never enter his hands.

“This is insane!” The Captain shouted over the crashing of the waves and of the ruckus of his crew outside. “We should turn back!”

“No.” Connor clearly spoke over the noise. His concentration still out on the chaotic scene before him outside the window. Rain suddenly came down harder like pellets hitting the glass, deck and the crew outside.

“For fuck’s sake!” Capt. Wright swore. “I can’t see a fucking thing!”

Connor however could. He could clearly see the eight members of the crew in their yellow overcoats struggling against keeping the boat as stable as possible. He could also see each droplet of rain falling from the skies and the clouds circling above in a menacing manner.

They were headed in the right direction.

A Clash of thunder exploded above them while the sky erupted with brilliant bright light as lightening struck the crows nest of the ship. The men on the deck screamed out in terror from the sudden attack.

“JESUS CHRIST!” The Captain cried out in fear. “THIS IS SUICIDE! WE MUST TURN BACK!!!”

Inside the compartment all the dials and the compass went into meltdown. A few exploded as shards of glass flew everywhere. The Captain dived out of the way just in time. That was the last straw.

Leaving the helm Captain Wright pulled out a gun and aimed it at Connor’s head.

Then fired.

The Bullet missed Connor by miles as it smashed through the window. Connor was now at the captain’s side grabbing his arm, twisting it back behind his back dislodging his shoulder making him drop the gun. Captain Wright screamed out in pain while Connor forced him against the wall pinning him against it.

“Now you listen to me.” Connor spoke authority, “I told you the risks of this but you were more than willing to except and take my money. We will continue on this course and you will assist me in completing my mission!” Connor pressed against the dislocated shoulder. “Do you understand?!”

“AAGH! GOD YES! YES!” He cried out in pain.

Connor let him go immediately, adjusted his dark overcoat and stepped back giving him some space.

Captain Wright breathed heavily as he leaned against the wall glaring back at Connor. “When this is over you and me are going to have words.”

Connor as calm as always spoke back, “I look forward to it.”

Another blast of light illuminated the entire ship just as everything went quiet. The waves calmed and the clouded separated showing the nights sky. The stairs and the full moon were visible to all. The rain stopped immediately. Connor could see the entire crew was stunned but relieved by the freedom of the nightmare they’d just been through.

Connor however was for the first time on alert. He turned to the Captain, “get your men armed and ready.”

The Captain stared at Connor as if he’d lost the plot. “We’re out of danger, why do they…”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

Connor and the Captain turned to see the deck in absolute chaos. Running out of the compartment they saw the crew rushing for weapons as one of their crew members got grabbed from behind and dragged from the ship. Leaving nail marks along the deck.

“What the hell…?” The Captain stared out then jumped back suddenly as the missing crew mate was seen tossed into the air as some sort of sea monster jumped after him, grabbing him inside its mouth then biting his body in half.

The lower part of his body fell back onto the deck in a mangled mess. The entire crew went insane screaming and scurrying in a terrorized mess while Connor watched the monster he’d come after.

It was pure black in the shape of some sort of mutated shark. However, its eyes were circular and glowed green.

“Hello Anti.” Connor smiled up at the creature.

The creature, Antisepticeye, heard him say his name and snarled. Then swiftly dived back under the ocean’s service.

Connor quickly took action. “CAPTAIN! GET BACK ON THE HELM, WE CAN NOT LOSE HIM!” He turned back to the crew “EVERYONE ELSE ARM YOURSELVES AND GET THE NET READY!”

“Are you out of your mind!?” One of the men, a young lad spoke out. “That thing killed Ken!”

“Yes it did and it will kill everyone else on this ship if you don’t do as I tell you. NOW MOVE IT!”

The young lad and everyone else quickly moved, even the Captain who wanted to kill him moments ago even listened. Connor quickly moved to the two chests he had brought with him. Kneeling before the smaller one as the ship moved to chase after Anti Connor unlocked it and opened it up. Inside was a high-tech sniper rifle with at least six large dart bullets filled with a bluish liquid. Connor picked up the rifle with ease and loaded it.

“It’s right ahead of us!” one of the crew members shouted back.

Connor stood holding the rifle and headed back to the compartment. “Get ready to fire the net on my signal!” He shouted back as he climbed up at the top deck. He could see Anti right ahead of them through the scope of the rifle.

“FIRE!”

The net fired from the bow hurtling across and right over Anti’s current appearance. The net was made out of a thin but strong wiry material, unbreakable and better still if Anti attempted to change his appearance to something smaller, he’d still be unable to escape it. There was a mesh within it that also contained something sowed inside which Anti wouldn’t be able to resist.

Samples of Sean McLoughlin DNA: Hair, skin samples and blood. Custody of the Military platoon that had him held hostage a few months back.

The bait worked and the net covered his current shape initially.

“BRING HIM UP!” Connor shouted.

He saw four crew members at a wrench struggling trying to pull up Anti’s large form. It was obvious to them he was struggling against the net trying to get away. But Anti was tired. He’d been in this form for a while now doing his best to stay alive and hidden from anyone. It had taken Connor this long to find him and he was not going to let him escape.

The ship fought against the struggle but surprisingly remained strong. However the pully was under a lot of strain as other members attempted to assist in retrieving him.

“GET HIM ONTO THIS SHIP NOW!” Connor was getting aggravated.

Just as the mechanic seemed to break into pieces Anti’s fraught form landed in a big heap upon the deck. He had tied himself more into the net as he big and chewed against it.

Connor wasted no time in shooting the first dart into his body.

He shrieked out in pain.

All the crew covered their ears in pain as Anti lashed out, hitting and knocking two of the men who’d gotten too close into the ocean.

Connor loaded another dart and shot it again.

And again, and again.

Connor kept on getting the same response from Anti. He may have been weakened but not by much. Connor had to get the next dart in the only place which would knock him out cold.

“PIN HIM DOWN!” He shouted out again.

Crew members appeared with ropes and quickly through them over Anti as they tied him down as best as they could. It helped a fraction but least now he had a direct shot at Anti’s eye.

They had changed from their bright green to the deep red. Connor took aim and fired.

Connor watched the dart leave the rifle as it flew through the air then collide straight into his eye.

The cry Anti gave shattered the remaining glass from the compartment below as well as the glass in the scope of the rifle.

Anti was finally out for the count.

Lowering the rifle Connor watched with pride as Anti’s form started to shift and change. Connor took his time walking down from the top deck towards the him as the entire crew that had still survived gasped in shock. No longer was the monstrosity sea monster that laid before them but a man covered in scars and open wounds. Most worse off than others. The large one on his chest exposed muscle and part of his rib cage.

No human could survive these wounds. It was clear Anti was no human but he was vulnerable and this proved it.

The Captain returned to Connor’s side unable to speak but staring down at Anti. There was a look in his eyes that Connor was not impressed with but did not comment on it.

“Captain,” Connor did say getting his attention “get us back to shore.”

Captain Wright didn’t say a word, he just got on with what he was asked. Connor once again ignored this newly found obedience and turned to the crew. “Make sure he is securely tied and placed inside the crate.” Connor ordered.

He watched carefully as they did as was told. They were still on edge but did not complain or say a word regarding what they’d witnessed or what they were actually doing. Let alone anything on what Anti was. Reasonably contented with their work, Connor pulled out the dart still attached to his eye socket. It bled continuously but Connor was unfazed.

The crew picked him up cautiously and placed him inside the crate. Connor closed the lid down on Anti’s unconscious body locking and secured it in place.

As long as it took them to get out in the middle of nowhere it took no time at all to arrive back to shore. They had docked at a docking yard, it was late at night and no one was around. Except a couple of people Connor was waiting for with a truck ready for its cargo.

Connor walked off of the ship first and was greeted by a young woman, shoulder length blonde hair with hazel eyes. She was wrapped up warm for the cold night, after all Canadian borders at this time of year were always freezing. He could see the breath coming from her mouth. However her posture was strong as she stood tall.

Her name was Erica Ashwood.

She smiled as he neared her, “I hope everything went well?” She asked politely.

Connor stopped before her and smiled, “The cargo has been obtained and neutralized.”

Erica beamed with joy. “Fantastic news, well done Connor. Our boss will be very pleased.”

“I am sure.” Connor said noticing her gazed moved back onto the ship. Connor turned to see four of the crew men carrying the crate bringing it closer to them both. Car doors opened and closed behind him as two men left the truck bringing over a loading trolley. The crew placed the crate on the trolley.

“Not so fast!” Captain Wright called out following them with his arm in a sling. “I believe there is a matter of payment.”

Connor acknowledge him, “Of course.” He turned around just as Erica reached inside her jacket and pulled out a reasonable sized package. She handed it over to Connor who passed it onto Capt. Wright. He opened it and immediately looked inside it.

“I can assure you all of it is there and accounted for.” Erica stated.

Wright snorted a laugh. “I’m sure it is but we have a problem…” He pocketed the envelope and faced the two again. “You see I believe you lot held out on me regarding what that thing is inside that crate. I also lost three of my men.”

Connor faced him on, “I informed you of the risks as well as telling you to inform your crew on the mission. Their lives are not on us.”

“No…” Wright was fighting back. “I believe we should be compensated heavily for our loss, overwise you can say goodbye to your freakish creature.”

At that moment the remaining crew pulled out handheld machine guns aimed at Connor, Erica and the two men holding onto the trolley.

The men were obviously startled, Erica and Connor however were as calm as before. Even if slightly annoyed. If Connor was here on his own he believed he could easily take them on, but as he had Erica with her he couldn’t risk it.

“Gentlemen,” Erica started addressing them all but remained where she stood, “I am sure we can come to a new arrangement. If you allow my men to take the cargo-”

“-That thing is not going anywhere!” Wright demanded as his crew aimed their guns at her. “We either get payment now or we’re taking that thing with us.”

Unnoticed to anyone else Connor saw the crate shift slightly. “And what exactly are your plans for him?” Connor asked Wright.

This caught him slightly off guard, “Well… I… I dunno, sell the freak on the black market!”

The crate moved again unnoticed to everyone except Connor.

Connor asked, “Do you even realize what he is?”

“I don’t fucking care! All I know its something different from anything that exists and I am sure there are many people out there willing in offering a higher price than you lot could …”

The crate shifted, Erica noticed and stared directly at Connor.

“… Whether it’s dead or not I’m sure it’ll bring a nice price for us.”

That sealed his fate.

Connor immediately went to shield Erica as Anti erupted from the crate as it shattered, sending all bits of metal and steel flying all over. The two men holding the trolley got hit by the lid sending them flying while a couple of Wright’s men received mental shard deep into their bodies.

Wright and the remaining crew members immediately started shooting. The bullets dug deep into Anti knocking him back but not down. Instead his eyes glowed an intense deep red as he flew at Wright, claws outstretched as he buried them into his chest.

Wright didn’t have a chance to response as Anti ripped out his entire rib cage and tossed it aside like a piece of garbage. The crew screamed out in horror as they filled Anti with lead as their Captain’s body fell to the ground. Anti quickly turned and attacked each crew member picking them off one at a time.

One got decapitated, the other had his eyes ripped out of its sockets as well as another set of balls lower down. One of them ran for his life while the final two got their heads smashed into one another.

As Connor turned to see the last two die Anti quickly made his escape. He stood helping up Erica but she shoved him off.

“I can’t believe you did that; how could you be so reckless!” She was fuming as she was reaching inside her jacket pocket and took out her phone. “You know she is going to be fuming!”

Connor stopped her and took the phone away from her.

“Connor don’t…”

“Stop.” Connor said and gestured for her to look behind her. She did and her eyes widened.

There was blood, a lot of blood. Anti was hurt badly and it seemed he wasn’t healing.

“Looks like there is only one place he can go to now.” Erica stated.

Connor nodded, “Shall I book the tickets to Brighton or do you.”

Erica shook her head, “No need. Jacksepticeye is back in LA.”

 

* * *

 

 

One:

Christmas music filled the shopping mall as Jack along with friends Mark, Ethan and Tyler walked through going to stores as they got the last view bits for the festive season. Jack had decided to spend a bit more time in Los Angeles before going home to spend Christmas with his family back in Ireland. It would be the first time in twenty years since the McLoughlin clan was all together for Christmas and it was one thing Jack did not want to miss.

Malcolm, the oldest of the McLoughlin siblings was eager for Jack to come home this year.

“It is initially up to you Sean. No pressure at all. You deserve to be happy bro but I know it would mean a lot to us all if you weren’t alone again this year.” Malcolm had admitted during their last phone call.

That had gotten to Jack. It had been one hell of a roller-coaster kind of year. Some very good moments, some not so good. The icing of the cake being the time where he was almost killed half a dozen of times. Not to mention being kidnapped and taken half way across the world. Not that Malcolm nor the rest of his family knew, they all believed the ‘story’ of the bad wiring in his studio causing the explosion which resulted him being away from everything. He wanted to tell Malcolm what truly happened then and there, hearing his big brother getting emotional and honest got to him. Jack had promised himself that he would at least tell Malcolm sometime over the holidays but right now he was getting through his friends in Los Angeles knowing the truth.

Considering his 5-legged/Optic nerve green eyeball companion made himself known to all of them.

When Jack had returned (officially) to Los Angeles in August before going on tour Sam had tagged along with him. Jack really didn’t want to leave him alone in Brighton, not that Jack wasn’t sure Sam couldn’t take care of himself (he had already proven himself he was) it just didn’t seem right. Mark who had also remembered all the previous events had offered to kindly take care of him while Jack went on tour.

That didn’t exactly go to plan.

Instead Sam decided to make his presence known to everyone while at Mark’s… Jumping out to Surprise Chica from Jack’s backpack. Chica was the only one who was happy to see him while Amy, Mark’s girlfriend, Wade and Bob who had come over to practice for their upcoming tour, Tyler and Ethan as well as Robin and the entire Game Grumps crew stared in utter silence.

Jack was frozen in place unsure of what to do and feared the worse as Sam realizing his mistake, jumped into Jack’s arms for protection.

Neither of them had not have worried.

Ethan immediately fell in love with him. Bob and Wade both thought they’d had too much to drink but got use to the idea of Sam eventually. Tyler at first was difficult to read but seemed ok with it as well as Amy and Robin couldn’t believe his eyes. While Arin immediately wanted to adopt him while his wife Suzy kept him back from smothering both Sam and of course Jack.

Then the barrel of questions came at him.

Not that Jack could answer any one of them as Mark got in first to defend him.

“Hold up there guys!” He had blurted out as Sam rushed to Jack for security. “Can we not bombard him. He has been through enough!”

“Mark, do you know about Sam…?” Amy inquired.

That made Mark the centre of attention. With another load of questions. Jack knew it best to tell them the truth. Managing to get them all under some sort of control Jack with some help from Mark did his best to explain what had happened but not all the details. It was better that way and safer.

Everyone seemed to take it well but best of all they all promised to keep it amongst themselves. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And Sam was asked to be a bit more careful in future.

Least now with Jack’s friends knowing of Sam, they were more than willing to take care of him especially Ethan who had really grown fond of him.

“Jack!” Ethan called out to him as they entered a clothing department store. Jack stopped browsing the jackets he was looking through as Ethan joined his side.

“What is it?” He asked cheerfully along to the tune of the Christmas song which he’d heard played for the 7th or 8th time since being in the shopping mall.

Ethan seemed slightly giddy, “I was wondering what Sam would like for Christmas?”

Jack stared at Ethan while he grinned. “Aww son that is so sweet.” Ethan gave him a disapproving look, “No Ethan really that’s thoughtful of you… Too be honest I’ve no idea what he’d like?”

“Really?” Ethan was quite stunned, “I thought you would have some idea?”

“Yes, because I really know what eyeballs like...” Jack said getting another look from Ethan “But in honestly I’ve really haven’t got a clue. I dunno what he’d like.” He said going through the jackets still on the rail. “I’ve not even thought about it myself.”

“Just an idea, I think all those on there would be too big for him.” Ethan grinned.

Jack gave Ethan a side glance.

Ethan sighed, “Well looks like I’ve gotta figure this out all on my own.” Ethan said as he started to walk off.

“That’s my boy!” Jack called back after him.

Leaving the Jacket rail Jack walked through the store towards the t-shirts and hoodies. They had some very nice ones, he had said to himself he was going to try and branch out to more colorful clothing. Nothing insane but something different. He found a nice blue one, similar to his old one he used to wear constantly. He picked it out and had a look and feel.

It felt good and looked nice enough, he’d just had to find a mirror to try it on and see how it looked. Jack looked around and found the signs for the changing rooms. As he neared them Mark waved at him madly while calling out his name like a lunatic.

“What is it Mark?” Jack asked as Mark ran out towards him carrying a large box of something colorful in design.

“Look what I got!” He jumped for joy waving said box in Jack’s face. Tyler came up by his side looking just like he usually did. Fed up but slightly amused.

“Mark… Mark!” Jack grabbed the box keeping it still as he looked at it, “Oh God… Amy is going to kill you!” He laughed.

What Mark was proudly holding was a large set of multi colored glittery bathing Slime. Knowing Mark’s previous ‘bath’ videos Jack could only imagine how this was going to end up.

“I did tell him that.” Tyler added.

Mark pulled a face of disgust, “Honestly why won’t any of you support me in this! It’ll be a great idea for a video!”

Jack laughed as Tyler just shook his face. “You’re going to have glitter everywhere for weeks on end!”

“No I won’t!” Mark argued in his high pitch voice. “It’ll be fine.”

“Until Chica or Henry jump into the bath with you.” Tyler added.

Mark turned and gave him an unappreciated look. “Chica and Henry, at times are well behaved. They won’t be an issue.”

Tyler and Jack shared a look of amusement.

Mark was not best pleased, “Alright fine. You guys can joke all you want. I’m going to buy this and it’s going to be amazing!” He said and walked off with his box of bathing slime towards the nearest checkout.

Tyler turned back to Jack and simply asked, “you sure you want to hang around while Amy throttles Mark for finally destroying their bathroom?”

Jack laughed once more, “I’m sure.”

Tyler nodded and walked off, no doubt to see what else Mark may or may not be up too. Jack continued off towards the changing rooms but as he neared the men’s he felt someone watching him. He turned to look but nothing was there apart from some clothing swinging on the rails nearby as if someone rustled them.

Jack stared at it but as no one seemed to be nearby he left it. Probably some kids that had escaped their parents for a moment. Jack neared and entered the men’s changing rooms. Surprisingly it was empty.

But something still felt odd as if someone was watching him. Jack glanced around and saw a security camera as either end of the corridor of cubicles.  Jack sighed as he walked towards the nearest cubical until something stopped him. The camera in front of him near the end of the corridor switched off. Jack stopped in his tracks as he looked at it. As we walked to inspect it the other camera behind also switched off.

He took a closer look at both of them, small sparks came from wires connecting it to the wall as if someone had cut them.

“What the-” Jack was cut off as someone from behind gagged and dragged him backwards into a cubical, shutting and locking the changing room door behind them.

As Jack was let go he swiftly turned on his heels giving himself space between him and his abductee who just happened to be Jackieboy-Man.

“Hey Sean!” Jackieboy happily spoke out as he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

 Jack was stunned, “Jackieboy… My God!” Jack was overwhelmed as he immediately hugged his friend. Jackieboy hugged him back in return. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too friend!” Jackieboy pulled back but still remained close. “Wow, you look fantastic. Love the new hairdo and nice clothing… What’s Cloak, never heard of it?” Jackieboy referred to Jack’s Cloud Tech quarter zip long sleeve top.

Jack smirked, “It’s a clothing range Mark and I have created together.”

“Looks good on you.” Jackieboy complimented.

“Thank you and so do you. I like the new look.”

Jackieboy was not in his superhero outfit but was sporting Skinny tight deep red jeans, a red zip through hoodie with a blue top underneath but the main thing was his glasses. He wore Blue tinted Ski full cover goggles over his eyes. They really suited him, even though Jack could clearly see his own reflection in them.

“You like them? They’re great, I can see loads of things plus it’s also got a built-in monitor and camera too.”

“Holy fuck dude, what are you now; Iron Man?”

Jackieboy laughed, “All the best superheroes rolled into one.”

“So where’s the Spider-Man reference?” Jack asked.

“Eugh should’ve known you’d ask about that.” Jackieboy joked. “Well in my upgraded suit back home I do have some pretty nifty gadgets. Included a hidden shooter in my sleeves which shots out web like nets and grabbling hooks.”

Jack was really impressed, “Wow… How did you manage to get all these gadgets? Is Schneep working on this stuff with you?”

Jackieboy shook his head, “Nah the lab techs back at FBI HQ are pretty neat with kitting me out.”

Jack just stood there stunned. “the… feds?”

Even with the glasses on Jack could see Jackie’s eyebrows raise up in shock. “Aagh, probably should not had said that.” Jack was still starring at him. “Oh, fuck it you’re my friend I trust you. You remember those letters we all got before you got sent home?” Jack nodded. “Well mine was to work with the feds as a spy.”

Jack had to sit down on the chair provided in the changing room. “Fucking hell.”

“I know right? But apparently, they liked what I could do and they said they would prefer me as an ally instead of well, you know. Besides I’ve got Lieutenant Davies on my side. He’s a pretty cool guy too.”

“Hang on a moment… you’re working with the feds but I thought they wanted us to keep our distance from one another?”

“Yeah, I erm, they don’t really care about that too much now. What with me and Schneep working for them-”

“You both work for them? Seriously?”

“Ok… If, I mean when you see Schneep. Don’t tell him I said that OK?” Jack just nodded. “But yeah they seem to be ok about things as long as we don’t go public about obvious things.”

Jack took his time to think about it but he believed he understood it all. “Ok. I think?”

“Come on Jack, this is great seeing you again. I’ve missed you bro, we all have! And how’s Sammy doing? God, he gave us all a heart attack when he just disappeared like that. Least he left a note.”

“Sam left a note?”

Jackieboy nodded, “Yup… Not that Schneep was happy about that either. When you posted that picture on Instagram with you and your toy Sam we knew he got to you ok. The girls were relieved with that.”

“I had to let you guys know somehow.” Jack admitted.

“We’re glad you did.” Jackieboy smiled, “Ah it’s just so good to see you and you really do look well Seany-boy! You should come over and see us all. You are here in LA for a while right?”   

“Yes I am…” Jack said still unsure of the idea. He could still remember the agreement of them all keeping their distance from one another alongside Jack and Mark then being drugged afterwards. He still had his reservations on meeting up with the guys even though he’d love too.

“Sean.” Jackieboy knelt down in front of him so they were at the same level, “I’d not have come here today if I thought for a moment it’ll put you in danger. I care about you but I’ve missed you too. We all have in our own ways. Come on, just one day. If we’re all too much for you then you can leave at any time. Promise.”

Jack couldn’t help but smirk as he saw Jackieboy grinning like a big kid trying to get his way.

“Please Jack! Pretty please!”

“Okay, okay…” Jack began to laugh. “You win. I’ll come and see you guys.”

“YES!” Jackieboy literally jumped up into the air while doing Jack’s ‘like a boss’ action with his arms. “You will not regret this!” He pulled Jack closer to him once more.

Jack expecting to be hugged again but instead felt Jackaboy rummage through his jean pockets retrieving his mobile phone. Before Jack could say anything Jackieboy had it unlocked and was typing something in. “He’s my number, call me any time.” He finished handing Jack back his phone. Jack looked down at the screen seeing new contact J.B.M added.

“I mean it Jack, any time.” Jackieboy became serious for the moment.

Jack met his gaze, nodded and gratefully said. “Thank Jackieboy and I will. I promise.”

“Good.” Jackieboy smiled cheerfully.

  

* * *

 

Two:

After the little shopping trip and the reunion with Jackieboy, Jack was back at the apartment Mark had set aside for him alongside Ethan and Mark too. Tyler had already made plans so it was just the three of them along with Sam. As soon as they entered the apartment Sam had dived into Ethan’s arms.

“Hey buddy, how’s my favorite green ball doing?” Ethan cuddled him which resulted in Sam snuggling into the crook of his neck and purr.

Or as close to purring Sam ever got to.

Jack chuckled plonking his shopping mall bags down on the kitchenette island/bar. He ended up not getting the blue hoodie but instead found and bought a couple of tops each for his sisters Allison and Susan while finding some aftershave his brother Simon liked and a vintage vinyl record of a metal band Malcolm loves. Jack had already gotten his parents something and was already in Ireland with his sister.

It was just Sam he had to buy for.

Once Ethan removed himself from Sam (or vice versa) he might see if Ethan did manage to get him anything.

Mark on seeing Ethan scoffed and said to them both, “You two are just adorable, makes me wanna puke.”

At that remake Sam turned and gave him a glare.

“Ignore the mean old Markimoo, he’s just a big old bully.” Ethan stated walking away from him towards the main living space all the while Jack is still in the kitchenette laughing at them all.

Mark faced Jack but seemed to watch him closely. Jack’s expression turned from his amused look to an odd questioning one.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jack nervously laughed.

Mark took a quick glance over at Ethan who was too immersed in playing with Sam like a puppy then moved closer to Jack and asked one simple question, “you alright?”

Jack was about to laugh again and tell Mark, yeah sure I’m alright but there was something in Mark’s eyes that told Jack he was being serious. Jack took a deep breath and gestured towards the nearest private room. The bathroom.

With Ethan and Sam distracted they headed into the room as Jack closed the door behind them.

“Jackieboy was at the department store.”

Mark stared blankly at Jack for five seconds before he found his voice. “Jesus Christ, is he ok… Are you ok?” Mark quickly added.

“Yeah, yeah Mark I am ok.” Jack said trying to keep together. Since the sudden reunion Jack had been wondering about his egos. All his egos.

About Anti and how he’s not heard or seen anything of him since the last time.

Could he truly be dead…?

“Jack…?”

Jack suddenly jerked feeling both of Mark’s hands on his shoulders and his concerned gaze focused on him. Then feeling a single tear run down his face.

“Jesus.” Jack tried to laugh it off wiping his eye.

“Sean, buddy. Talk to me.” Mark said keeping close to him.

“Everything’s ok Mark, Jackieboy said so and I know he wouldn’t lie to me.” Jack said knowing that statement was the truth. “It’s just…”

Jack didn’t finish his sentence as Mark pulled him close into a hug. “It’s alright Jack I know.”

Resting his head on Mark’s shoulder Jack hugged his friend back, they stayed like that for a minute until Jack pulled away. “Ok that’s enough of that.” He joked.

Mark sniggered, “yeah don’t want Ethan believing Septiplier is an actual thing.”

At that Jack smacked Mark in the arm.

“Ouch!” Mark rubbed his arm and sulked making Jack laugh even more.

Turning around Jack opened the door and exited finding Tyler stretched out on the couch with Sam curled up on his lap.

They were both fast asleep.

Jack then heard the shutter of a camera go off with a flash of light behind him. Turning around Mark was stood by his side, mobile in hand looking at the image he’d just taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read to the end, thank you lol.


End file.
